


Warm Hellmurder Welcomes

by deeper_happier



Series: So This Island Came With A Free Snake [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Conditioning, Cuckolding, Hypnosis, M/M, Married Couple, Mind Control, Naga, Or kind of a foursome becuase Hal's tail is like an entire separate character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously boy is loooooooong, Threesome, coiling, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeper_happier/pseuds/deeper_happier
Summary: When moving to Hellmurder Island to make a new life with your husband, keep in mind that the neighbors have strange ways of saying hello.(Mind the tags please~)





	Warm Hellmurder Welcomes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is being hosted for an anonymous author.
> 
> Based on two pieces of art here:
> 
> https://aguywthdumbkinks.tumblr.com/post/167656624895/a-lot-of-my-ideas-seem-to-center-around-either  
> https://aguywthdumbkinks.tumblr.com/post/162882314535/couldnt-find-my-kinks-in-my-fandom-so-i-did-it

“So what did you do all day?” Dirk would ask his new husband, usually with an affectionate quirk of the lip or a ruffle of his hair.

“Loads of stuff in the morning,” Jake would answer. And he’d list some of the chores that came with building their life together in the middle of the Pacific: he got the new high-capacity water heater running, he installed the solar panels on the east side of the island, he found the cutlery packed up with the monsoon gear for some reason. But then in the afternoon… “I don’t know. I think I watched a movie?”  
  
“Which movie?”  
  
And Jake wouldn’t be able to answer him. He’d take a moment to think, then hem and haw about what he might have been in the mood for hours ago, but ultimately have no idea. He’d usually conclude, “It has to be one of the ones we brought with us. The internet out here isn’t strong enough for streaming yet.”  
  
So Dirk would nod and ask what Jake wanted for dinner or if he should pick another film for the evening showing, and he tried not to think much of it.

It took a few years to get the relationship to work out in the first place. Dirk wanted everything under control at all times, which made Jake feel railroaded and trapped, so he’d try and take time to himself to process those feelings, but Dirk’s doubt ran wild during radio silence. These forces drove them into an on-again, off-again cycle, the kind that their friends had scoffed at, but Dirk liked to believe they learned something about themselves and each other with every break-up. Unlike typical yo-yo couples, when they came back together, things actually were different. Dirk practiced letting go of control. Jake found easier, gentler ways to communicate his feelings. They’d last longer before falling apart, and they fell gentler.

After years of trial and error, Jake and Dirk had something they never expected.

They had an anniversary.

And then they had another one.

And then they made a choice to keep having anniversaries for the rest of their lives.

And it wasn’t all suits and flowers and rings, though all of that was crazy sweet and something Dirk would never forget for the rest of his life. They had careers, Jake as a lead “gizmo designer” (his words) for his grandma’s company, SkaiaNet, and Dirk had some revenue from his puppet-centric pornographic content that gave him wiggle room to pursue other experimental robotics. So should they be in California? Would it be okay to stay in Texas? Or near some of their friends? Or what if they went somewhere completely different?  
  
They settled on ‘completely different.’ In a discovery Dirk considered “happenstantial as fuck,” Jake actually owned the deed to a literal island in the middle of the ocean that his grandma had once used as a combo remote workshop and vacation destination. When the newlyweds arrived, they found a few crumbling compound buildings, but as they toured the deep flora and volcanic ridges and peaceful lagoon, they shared a deep and iron conviction that it was fucking _perfect_.

They were going to be eccentric geniuses living on a remote island.

So their honeymoon turned into something of a construction-repair sabbatical. They shipped building materials, equipment, tech, and most of their belongings over from the mainland and got to work, fixing what was falling down and upgrading what was still standing. Dirk honestly really liked this kind of work, he got to make lists of everything that needed doing and orchestrate their execution, and Jake had the freedom to solve many problems his way. They spent many large chunks of the day apart, then reunited in the evening to heat food and share it, and then find their way to bed to fuck or sleep as their energy allowed.

But Jake was losing spans of time, once every three or four days. The first instances, Dirk had no reason to get suspicious. Jake liked movies. Even with a mile-long task list, procrastination was no danger to either of them, and this _was_ their honeymoon. Jake had every right to be lazy. And on days when Jake forgot what he did in the afternoon, he’d be cuddlier, flirtier, and could fuck the ability to obsess over a mystery right out of Dirk’s head.

But it was _weird._ Once Jake had changed clothes between when Dirk left and returned. They found that morning’s clothes in the dryer, Jake remembered putting the morning outfit on, but he couldn’t remember taking them off or changing into the new set. Then another time, Dirk found Jake freshly out of a shower that he didn’t realize he had taken until Dirk stole the towel from around his waist and whipped him with it.

And somehow, none of it bothered Jake.

“I definitely agree, this is a real Agatha Christie, but I don’t know what’s worth getting so worked up about,” Jake said, leaning close to Dirk and tracing his hands up his chest. “Maybe I’m losing some of details of the duller moments, but I know for a fact I remember _all_ my time with you…”

“Dude, this isn’t just something to brush under a rug.” Dirk took hold of Jake’s hands to still his wandering fingers. “Like if this is a medical thing, the nearest hospital is four hours on a speedboat.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine! And I’ve never forgotten anything dangerous like leaving a stove on or a live wire exposed. It’s all stuff I wouldn’t care if I remember in a week’s time.”

“Please, Jake? This is freaking me out. Either we find the cause and avert disaster, or it’s something stupid and you can say you told me so. Deal?”  
  
Jake stuck his tongue out, and Dirk made him agree to take this seriously before he stuck that tongue in Dirk’s mouth.

He and Jake took up a new project together to improve ventilation in the residential domicile, installing the fans and jury-rigged air conditioning system, just in case there was some kind of jungle gas buildup that made Jake go fuzzy in the head. The over-analytical voice in the back of Dirk’s head told him this was pointless, they spent way more time in direct exposure to potentially compromised air when they slept here, so why was it only affecting Jake when he was alone, but he found the power to make that voice shut up. He had no idea what was happening and he had to make progress in at least some direction. And this was all stuff they wanted to do anyway, so no harm in doing it earlier.

After a few days spent together, he and Jake split again to work in different parts of the compound, and when Dirk got back, he asked what Jake had done that day.

“Got the wardrobe shelves installed in the bedroom this morning!” he reported happily.

“And?”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And what about the afternoon?”

“Oh, who cares about the bloody afternoon,” Jake replied, carefree and casual.

_Not the vents then._

Dirk waited until after dinner to remind Jake about the problem. With some strategic handcuff implementation, he kept Jake on task as he recounted the moments leading up to his blackout and the events immediately after. All he could clearly recall was having and cleaning up lunch, and then Dirk coming home.

He let Jake have a ‘reward’ for his cooperation, and in the afterglow, Dirk proposed a new strategy.

“Next time we’re apart, can you use your phone and just talk to the camera all afternoon?” Dirk asked.

“Hm? What would that accomplish?”  
  
“Maybe having a record of what you actually do all these missing afternoons will help you remember. Or prove to me that it’s just some harmless quirk that you get amnesia whenever I’m not there.”  
  
“When you put it like that…” Jake rolled over to kiss Dirk’s nose. “To help you feel better, I can absolutely do that.” 

So time came and went, and Dirk took up the mantle of running power cables out to a satellite receiver to try and improve the internet on-island. Maybe they’d finally have enough bandwidth to use their Netflix account, and he could rest easy that he’d have an answer to the mysterious memory-vanishing when he and Jake watched his video log.

Except he got home and Jake’s phone was on the floor in the doorway.

He stooped down and picked it up, the front-facing camera adding his own bemused face to a video already four hours long. He stopped the recording and scrubbed back through the video, finding the moment Jake turned it on and introduced the “frankly preposterous” reason for the video, and then carried the phone around with him as he had lunch, washed the dishes, and started assembling a work table for the main house’s office, all the while narrating his progress and any stray thought that crossed his mind. Dirk stood in the doorway and gripped the phone like he could hug it, so happy he had married this man and that they were here, literally building a life together.

And then Jake’s recording had the sound of knocking at the door.

“ _Ah, there you are, you silly horse. Wonder what you’ve forgotten now,”_ Jake told the phone. “ _Best go and find out…_ ”

But Dirk’s heart froze. Because that knock on the door wasn’t him. He hadn’t come home until just now, to find this phone and this recording and _someone else at the home._

Jake’s phone shakily captured his own chest as he crossed to the door, reaching and opening it up. “ _Alright Dirk, what did you… leave…_ ”

His voice trailed off. Then the frame swung violently as Jake’s arm stopped holding the phone up, giving Dirk a view of the side of his shorts before the phone fell from his grip completely and hit the floor, filming the ceiling. Dirk mashed the ‘volume’ button on the side to find any clue he could about what the _fuck_ was in his home with his husband, but he couldn’t hear anything. Then the phone went black as something covered the camera, and for nearly a minute, there was total darkness and just some ambient static.

 _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck…_ Dirk scrubbed forward through more video and about two hours later found another patch of total darkness, for a similar length of time. And then the phone just continued to record the ceiling, up until the minute Dirk arrived.

“Jake?!” Dirk called into the house, suddenly realizing he had no confirmation that Jake was even still _here_.

“Dirk, you’re back!” Jake’s voice answered immediately. Dirk felt half-better. “Did you get the whotsit hooked up to the satellite dish?”  
  
“Yes, but you dropped your phone! By the door!”  
  
“Ah, thank the blazes you found it! Couldn’t remember where I put the darn thing.” And Jake rounded a corner, all bright eyes and cheerful swagger, but Dirk gripped his phone harder.

“You were supposed to do a video log,” he said.

“Wait… what? What for?”  
  
“How can you not—” Dirk bit his lip before his voice raised any louder. “Jake, you had your phone when I left. You started up a video recording. Does that sound familiar?”

He had to think about it for a minute, but he admitted, “Yes, it does.”

“Do you remember when you stopped recording?”  
  
“...No?”

“Do you remember knocking at the door?”

“No, why is this—”  
  
Dirk rewound the video back and held it out for Jake to see. He stared at the ground as Jake watched. The knock, the answer, the drop.

“That’s eerie,” Jake said at last.

“‘Eerie,’ that’s all you’ve got?! There’s someone else on this island and I think they’ve been visiting the fucking house and you can’t _remember_ when they do!”  
  
“Dirk, Dirk, shhhh…” Jake stepped closer to wrap his arms around Dirk. For once, he was chaste, not like he wanted Dirk to just forget the trouble, but like he wanted to help. “Rips me to pieces, seeing you so panicked.”

Dirk hugged Jake back, gripping at his shirt. “I don’t get why you aren’t freaking out.”  
  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I just see this matters to you and I want to do my fucking damndest to help you. Just focus on this for now: I’m here, I’m safe, I love you, and we’re going to figure out what’s going on.”  
  
With Jake real and warm and solid in his arms, Dirk may have cried just a tiny bit. But Jake stayed with him, and he hugged and hushed him, until Dirk found the strength believe his husband. They’d get through this.

Jake promptly got to work, adding a project of his own to the to-do list. Combining a pair of cannibalized watches and some walkie-talkies, he put together a very stable pair of wrist-based communicators. He even left enough watch components in ‘his half’ to make it beep at him every hour, as a reminder to check in with Dirk.

“So if you don’t hear from me on time, or I say anything especially strange, you’ll know something’s up and you should run back home immediately!”

“You say a lot of especially strange stuff,” Dirk teased.

“Oh, enough of that! Here I am with a solution to catch this poltergeist which _you_ thought could be solved with some air conditioning.”

“Can’t blame a man for trying.” He took his new communicator and strapped it to his wrist, giving Jake a kiss. “Thank you. This means a lot to me.”  
  
Jake smiled at him. “Whatever it takes to calm your handsome little head.”  
  
The next job Dirk could think of taking on his own was in the future robotics lab, where the walls had cracked in a lot of places and Dirk just needed to take the time to run through and repair it. He took up a trowel and little bucket of instant-mix plaster and started work, with a beep-crackle on his wrist every hour and Jake’s voice checking in with Situation Normal updates.

“ _Love you_ ,” he ended each message with, in place of ‘over.’ And it made Dirk smile.

But then one message was late. The hour passed and Dirk didn’t realize until fifteen minutes later, too absorbed in his work and confident in the check-in system. So he raised his wrist and pinched the buttons. “Jake, you doing okay?”

No answer.

“...Jake?”  
  
Still no answer. Dirk dropped his supplies and sprinted toward the door. Adrenaline pumped into his blood as his shoes hammered the ground, but he only made it a few hundred yards before his wrist finally buzzed.

“ _Hhaaa… Hhaa… Dirk, come home,_ ” Jake’s voice echoed through the static. “ _I want you…_ ”  
  
Dirk paused for three seconds, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he puzzled out what to do. If this was an intruder, were they using Jake as bait? Could he afford to not go if Jake was bait? And what was even there? Why did Jake sound like that? He was breathy, vague, but was it due to fear? Or something else?

Coming to terms with the fact he was going to go, he was always going to go, Dirk pinched the buttons again. “If this is all an elaborate ploy to pretend you’re not a married man who jerks it sometimes, I am going to kick your ass.”

When he finally found the door to their home, it was open. As he careened inside, nearly wiping out on their own welcome mat, he finally got a glimpse of _what_ they were sharing this island with.

 _Snakeman_ stuck in his head for a distressingly long time before he remembered the actual name for that kind of creature. A snake tail and human torso meant this had to be a naga. The bright red tail stretched some uncountable number of feet, swirled around their living room and coiled on couch and coffee table and practically into the kitchen. His skin looked a little rough, like an extension of the scales around his hips, but with a few patches of red on his shoulders and neck, right before reaching up to his pale hair.

And the naga had its tail wrapped around one more thing of importance: Jake. Jake, with only his chest visible. Jake, with that visible chest very naked. Jake, staring at the naga with his mouth hanging open, a fuck-me face Dirk had only seen a few times in his entire life.

If he had air in his lungs, Dirk would have said something badass like “Drop him, you dirt scraper” or “Get the fuck out of my house.” But instead, he stood there, wheezing, as the naga turned his gaze to Dirk. He could see something weird and rippling in his eyes, but it just looked like a bad gif effect.

“And you must be Jake’s mate,” the naga said. “Welcome to the neighborhood. Glad to see someone new blood here after all this time.”

  
Dirk choked on his tongue before he could make it spit words. “The hell… are you doing…”  
  
“Getting acquainted with the new kids on the block.” The naga turned back to Jake and reaching out a clawed hand to scritch under his chin. Jake’s breath shuddered as he leaned toward the touch, looking like a wet dream mixed with a romantic nightmare. Dirk thought he’d never have to imagine, let alone see, Jake pleasured by anyone else when they were married. And why the fuck did it look so hot?!

“Let him go,” Dirk managed.

“I could,” the naga said. The great, heavy coils of his tail started to shift and twist as they loosened around Jake, but the slender tip of the tail just rose higher and insinuated itself under Jake’s arms. His limbs lifted as the tail did, and in another moment, Jake had his hands bound above his head, while rest of the coils slid lower around his waist. Dirk’s eyes lingered on the stretch of Jake’s sides, the rise and fall of is chest, and the bound wrists at the top. One of his hands… flopped a little. And that unwanted turned-on feeling got stronger in Dirk’s gut.

“That wasn’t a request, that was an order,” Dirk said, finding greater command of his voice.

“Why should I, when he looks so happy?” the naga answered sweetly, and then his coils kept shifting until Jake faced Dirk and the naga slid behind him, arms joining the tail to encircle Jake’s middle. “Jake, would you look at that? I think that’s your mate, right there. Can you let your mate know how good you feel right now?”  
  
Jake’s eyes finally met Dirk’s, their usual vibrant alertness dulled, but when they connected, familiar jubilance broke out on his face. “ _Dirk,_ ” he groaned. “This feels _so good_...”

“The fuck have you done to him?!” Dirk accused, still riding that edge between aroused and enraged. He wanted to sit back and watch Jake fall to pieces in the coils of a snake just as much as he wanted to sprint to the kitchen and find their sharpest carving knife.

“A semi-psychic visual-based mental alteration,” the naga explained. “Completely temporary, highly effective. He’s basically tripping like a kite right now.”

“That makes no sense.”  
  
“Sorry, radio signals to the island are patchy. I’m not hip to the latest slang.” The naga nudged his face closer to Jake’s and flicked his tongue against his cheek. “But I _do_ know that this cutie here likes giving up his brain every few days or so. And I’ve been very careful to always return him in better condition than I found him.”

 _Right after any blank patch, Jake’s affection increased…_ “You’re covering your tracks. You’ve… you’ve been _fucking_ him while I’m gone?”

“Correct,” the naga said, finally pulling away from Jake to regard Dirk again. His tail kept Jake so helplessly bound Dirk couldn’t resist stealing glances at him and his vacant, blissful face as the monster spoke. “You know, disadvantaged as you are for having those ridiculous flesh stilts and a general lack of powers altogether, I’d be happy to show you a few tricks I’ve discovered for pleasuring him. Or if you’re the kind of guy who likes discovering things yourself, I can give him some cues to be more explosively vocal when you find what you’re looking for. Just to make it easier for you to know when you’ve struck gold.”  
  
“I don’t want any of that!” Dirk insisted. “That’s my husband, and you don’t belong here.”  
  
“Technically, I was here first,” the naga said. “And maybe we’ve fucked a few times, but I have no interested in stealing that little title you used. It sounds artificially limiting and boring. But he _is_ sexy, and I _do_ want to fuck him some more. Maybe with your approval this time?”  
  
The tail started to shift again, dropping one of Jake’s arms and leaving the other strung up high. Then the naga raised him, and unwound his legs enough to slip one coil between them. Jake had his boxers still on, but nothing else, with a thick bulge in the center. When Jake dopily said he felt good, he meant it. Then the coil kept one leg in place and pushed the other up, nearly putting Jake in a starfish pose.

“You _wish_ you could do this for him,” the naga hissed to Dirk. “And the good thing is, you don’t even have to. I can do it all: to him, for him… for you… _to_ you…”  
  
“What?” Dirk tried to glare at the naga, but he wouldn’t stop moving Jake. He started to wrap around Jake’s stomach now, letting everything fall loose, and then lifting and rotating him so his limbs hung limp, his body levitated by the naga’s tail. Then he wrapped him up again, arms pinned flat to his sides, a very obvious _squeeze_ passing through his tail and shocking a gasp out of the still-senseless Jake. It was like a pornographic kaleidoscope featuring the object of Dirk’s lust and devotion.

“I’ve gleaned a few hints about your own preferences,” the naga said. “You got some typical kinks, your traditional long cocks and jutting asses, but where you _find_ these traits…”

He swirled his tail around some more until Jake was seated in a chair made from snake coils. The naga shifted behind Jake again and took hold of his wrists, lifting them above Jake’s head. A happy smile still frozen on his face, Dirk watched Jake’s hands hang limp as the naga gently swirled them around in the air.

Like a puppet.

_Fuck._

“You get the picture,” the naga said. He still had hold of Jake’s hands, lowering them so they could flop around conversationally in time with his words and also make Dirk’s pants tighter. “Now you know I’m not a threat, either. I have absolutely nothing to gain from harming you. And while I can fuck humans, they can’t serve as my mate, so I don’t need any further bond with you than the one formed by fornication. I’m just looking for some toys to play with.”

Dirk couldn’t say anything. Like his tongue had clogged his own throat and now _words_ couldn’t come out. The naga chuckled and set Jake’s hands down, and then whispered into his ear, too quiet for Dirk to hear. Jake nodded vacantly, and the chair beneath him unraveled until Jake was standing. Or, mostly standing. He wobbled on his ankles, but the naga helpfully poked Jake on his shoulders, keeping him from falling all the way down. And he started to walk toward Dirk, shaky as a puppy, until he flung his arms up around Dirk’s neck and kissed him.

They had enjoyed their fair share of drunk makeouts, and desperate makeouts, and more than a few sloppy makeouts, but there was something different here. Jake kissed slowly, languidly, like each and every movement required conscious effort his brain simply didn’t have enough of, but Dirk felt so… _needed._ Like if Jake couldn’t kiss him, he’d just give up forever. Something about that soothed the envy in Dirk as he kissed back, tugging his warm and nearly-naked body closer and feeling Jake trust him with his whole weight.

Right when Dirk was on the verge of forgetting the naga responsible for this mess, the beast spoke up. “Hot, right?”  
  
Dirk snapped open eyes he hadn’t realized he closed. It took two tries to even get Jake to stop kissing him long enough to speak, and his ‘solution’ just involved nudging Jake’s face an inch to the left where he could kiss Dirk’s jaw, neck, and ear. Insatiable… and helpless and malleable…

“You can’t—seriously—” Dirk tried to argue, but now he was panting for an entirely different reason. “Fuck—”

“Look, you and your mate are going to have a lovely little talk about how this happened, and what this means, and if you can bear to even stay on Hellmurder Island knowing the likes of me lurks in the shadows… But I want you to have that conversation with full knowledge of what I’m capable of giving you in return.”  
  
He slithered closer, using his tail to make himself taller than Dirk. With Dirk’s arms occupied holding Jake close, the naga reached out and plucked his shades right off his face. Dirk flinched and yelped, but couldn’t stop him. The monster just set them aside on a kitchen countertop, safe from any crushing coils.

And when the naga looked back, Dirk met his eyes again, and he _understood_. Like the same effect of changing the resolution on a video from low to high definition, without his shades in between, the naga’s weird blinky eyes gained a level of detail Dirk didn’t even know was possible. Shades of red twisted and swirled in his gaze, like a fucking fireworks display inside his eyeballs. Dirk wanted to graph every ripple and twist of color, quantify the tingle they sent down his spine…

 _...Semi-psychic visual-based mental alteration_. With that thought, he struggled to squeeze his eyes shut, the patterns playing out on the back of his eyelids instead.

“Now what exactly is that going to accomplish? How is that going to make any of this easier or more fun?” the naga chided. Dirk just shook his head, shivering as Jake worked on a new hickey on his neck. “Whatever. You can try and delay this if you want.”

Dirk heard something happening, the subtle but unmistakable shift of the snake wrapped around the room, creaking on the furniture—but where was he going? Was he retreating? Approaching? What if he just left Dirk there with his husband plastered on his front and went to fuck something up, sabotaging their settlement? But the way Jake felt, the way his teeth and tongue teased Dirk’s neck, and the way the naga had bent and twisted him like a perfect doll…

Well, if he wanted to fight this, what would he do? Get back to his shades, find that knife, and just hope that this naga wouldn’t try using the one Dirk loved most in the world as a human shield? What if he just suffered through this hedonistic temptation and made a plan of attack with Jake the next morning? But the naga kept making Jake forget what had even happened, how was Dirk supposed to remember? And it didn’t help when Jake himself pressed closer to Dirk, the hard lump against Dirk’s leg definitely not caused by a phone.

_...A phone!_

It’d be a risk, but it was the only thing Dirk could think of to create a memento. With his eyes still squeezed shut, Dirk shifted Jake slightly to reach into his own pocket. Dirk had developed the habit of making voice memos to himself, so he custom-programmed his phone accordingly to start recording when he pressed a specific button combo.

“Still holding out, huh?” the naga asked. “How about I put it this way. I’m the only one who can wake Jake up. And I’m not going to do that unless you look me in the eye.”  
  
That scaly bastard. And Dirk knew that was exactly the kind of thing he’d threaten if he needed to force someone to open their eyes. Luckily, Dirk’s strategy could still work if he made eye contact with the naga. He just needed to make sure he knew what to do when this was over, to protect himself and Jake. And with his phone out of his pocket, he pressed the buttons, felt a buzz as the recording started.

“Attention whore,” Dirk mumbled as his act of resistance before he opened his eyes.

All of the naga’s slithering had just been to stack himself in a neat, organized coil. He looked like he was sitting on top of his own lower body, his arms folded over his chest. Dirk could see one of his claws tapping impatiently.

“It seems you’re attempting to call me some sort of pejorative name,” the naga said. “Care to reconsider?”

Already, Dirk felt his gaze drifting to the naga’s. That trickery in his eyes just kept flashing and twisting and swirling, halfway between irritating and attractive. He figured he didn’t really have a reason to resist it anymore, other than pride. “You haven’t given me… another name to use.”

“You can call me Hal,” he said. The coils under him shifted, like gears turning, bringing his face closer to Dirk. _Good, it’ll capture his voice better_.

“Kinda… can’t believe naga actually exist,” Dirk said. Between Hal’s glowing eyes and Jake rubbing against his body, it was hard to stay on task, but he only needed a few more vocal cues.

“Seeing is believing,” Hal said. “For people with very under-active imaginations.  
  
“How long have you—”  
  
Hal interrupted him. “I have to wonder, does that matter? Because I really don’t think that question matters, Dirk.”  
  
Dirk blinked, and found it really _didn’t_ matter. And he knew it didn’t matter, it was small talk he wanted to use for more recorded confirmation that Hal was an actual island monster, but… yeah, Hal was right, it didn’t matter.

“Are there… others?”  
  
“Dirk, shhh. Shhh, shhh, shhh. Why are you so worried about this? You don’t have a thing to worry about. I am the only thing you should be focused on right now.”

Hal shifted to lie on his stomach on the mountain of tail, still staring at Dirk. He felt even more _fight_ drain out of him, like bathtub plugs pulled from his heels. But he had a plan… he has to see the plan through...  
  
“You’ve been sneaking… through my house, fucking my husband… makin’ him forget… things…” Dirk ran through the complaints list fast as he could.

“And…?” Hal crooned.

And? Was there something else Dirk forgot that Hal was doing? Was he undoing their work elsewhere on the island? Did he unscrew the salt shaker lids? What? What was it? Dirk tried to shake his head to make it clear and instead just felt dizzy. Fuck, this was worse than an alcohol binge, and way more confusing. Would his damn eyes just stay still? Or was Hal moving his whole head? Dirk felt hands running down his chest, enticing and beloved, but so very unhelpful.

Hal reached out a taloned hand and scratched under Dirk’s chin. Goosebumps raced up his scalp to feel the points of his claws in such a sensitive place. And it was gentle and thrilling in a way Dirk had never felt before. And he could just… let it happen…

Dirk’s hand uncurled enough for his phone to slip, and he remembered the recording, blinking hard as he could to clear his head. Semi-psychic fuckery, it was hypnosis, and even if Dirk had the evidence he needed he really didn’t have any interest in being anyone’s puppet himself! And Jake was still close to him, kissing and touching like there wasn’t a home invader right before them, and Dirk had to do something about this.

“Okay, I… I think I fulfilled your deal…” Dirk said to Hal’s face, swallowing up courage to close his eyes like he was preparing to jump into a frozen lake. He saw a line of eyebrow-like scales raise on Hal’s face before he finally managed to squeeze the lids down and break eye contact. Oh, this was not fun, this felt like a drunken stupor and hangover at the same time. Just… hang tight to Jake. Jake mattered. If he made it to the bedroom, he could barricade there, maybe boost his phone’s signal to reach the coast guard if he had to…

“I didn’t realize you were such a literalist,” Hal said, petulance in his tone.

“I just… you don’t belong here. This is our house, get out, I’m going to…” Was his plan literally to walk blind around the house to get to the bedroom? Maybe if he kept his eyes low, he could avoid looking? Or would the temptation be too great?

“Going to? Finishing your sentences helps create effective communication.”  
  
“Shut up and leave,” Dirk told him, taking a few steps forward and all but dragging Jake behind him. Now English was _so lucky_ Dirk had vowed to love him til death do them part because fucking hypno-snakes would definitely not have been included in any less binding agreement.

He took three steps forward. Six steps forward. Eleven steps forward, but god, these were tiny steps, Jake’s feet barely worked and he didn’t seem in any hurry to help Dirk along.

“Oh, are _you_ leaving?”

“Yes,” Dirk grunted.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

Dirk’s foot caught on something thick and heavy. Unbalanced, Dirk swayed hard and fell to the ground, hip first, his own body breaking most of Jake’s fall too. If he had just let go of him, maybe he wouldn’t be groaning on the floor, trying to right himself, but then again, he couldn’t consider leaving Jake behind.

“Jake, it seems you’re on the ground,” Hal’s voice addressed him. “Stand up and come over here.”

And Dirk heard Jake answer, “Yes,” in that vague and docile voice. He tried to grip harder on Jake, but Hal’s own claws pinched his wrist until he had to let go.

“You’re fighting dirty, fuck—Jake!” Dirk reached blindly with his other hand, but couldn’t find Jake in front of him. Even getting back to his feet, even knowing Jake couldn’t be more than a few feet away, Dirk had no idea where to find him. He needed just a few seconds of visual confirmation to grab his husband and get the hell out.

So he opened his eyes. Jake was out of reach, but only by a few inches, seated on one of the naga’s coils and half-cuddled against Hal’s chest. And that meant Hal’s eyes… before they could take effect, Dirk lunged forward to grab at Jake and promptly clotheslined himself on a stretch of tail elevated right at his stomach-level, a detail he hadn’t thought to check for. As he groaned and covered his stomach, the tail proved to be a loop that wrapped tight around Dirk’s chest, pinning his arms to his sides. And then some more tail added another loop. And another, like a python.

“Oh, poor Dirk…” Hal teased in a sing-song voice. “Struggling so hard against something that will make you so happy.” And the coils lifted, bringing Dirk nearly level with the Hal’s gaze. Before Dirk could even realize what this meant, his eyes locked with the swirling red pools, deep and warm and dark and compelling…

“Fuck! You _bastard_ , shit, let me go!” Dirk tried to snarl, but he was losing the breath for it. He had to think of Jake, think of his home, but when he stared into Hal’s eyes, he could only think of Jake’s moans and the hedonistic pleasure promised in the naga’s coils.

“You’re a feisty one,” Hal said. “I knew you would be, which would explain why I delayed introducing myself to you. But I’m here to have a good time with you. Can you see things from my perspective?”  
  
“No!”  
  
Hal sighed. “I get it. I really do. You’re the strong one here, the certain one, the one who makes the plans and sticks to them. You don’t like letting go of control.” Dirk’s face heated in more than rage or arousal to hear Hal peg him so soundly. “But that feeling, to be helpless, to be the controlled instead of the controller… that’s nothing to fear. I can help you _enjoy_ it.”

The tail wound around Jake and brought him to shoulder-level with Hal. Jake’s head flopped onto Hal when he drew close enough. And even without fully looking away from Hal’s eyes, Dirk could still see that blissed-out smile on his face. At least the physical sensations associated with whatever fucktrance Hal wanted to pull looked pleasurable.

_Tripping like a kite._

“...Y’r a pusher,” Dirk accused.

“I can be pushy,” Hal agreed. “But what you need to be is calm. You can pick your burdens right back up when I’m done. This is temporary and completely reversible. Think of it like taking a nap. Just wrapped up in a huge blanket, cuddling close and ready to drift off…”  
  
Dirk tried to grit his teeth, but he lacked the strength for it. Try as he might to deny it, the coils around his body felt nice, cooler than his body but still warm enough to be comforting, solid and secure. Like a sleeping bag and a hug blended together. After all of the running and adrenaline, with his body calming down, a nap sounded so appealing. Of course, he _couldn’t_ take a nap because of the naga in his home, but… what if he just… did? What if it didn’t matter?

“That’s looking better,” Hal coaxed. “Just a little sleep, what’s the harm? You’re in good hands.”

And that asshole, he raised his empty hand and wiggled them at Dirk, but he barely had it in him to be annoyed, let alone mad. The pattern in Hal’s eyes felt easier to track. It didn’t frustrate Dirk anymore as he watched it. It reminded him of drops of rain running down his window, slow and methodical and predictable but not without variation. And he’d just watch it, and he’d let himself drift…

“There you go! There’s a pretty, pretty boy,” Hal said, reaching out to run his claws through Dirk’s hair a few times. The sensation of nail on scalp made him shiver and sent new heat toward his stomach. Did Hal’s touch suddenly feel inexplicably better? “Just what I want for my toys. And you really are so pretty, Dirk, I can’t tell if I want to have your face or fuck it. Your eyes, your nose, your brow, your mouth, so _pretty_ , Dirk. Don’t you feel pretty?”  
  
He kind of groaned at that one, unsure. He had no idea what he was feeling or if that feeling counted as pretty. He felt faintly sure that he didn’t think of himself as pretty.

Hal hummed with dissatisfaction. “I think I need to educate you a little bit, then.”

With a few more coils of his tail, Jake moved from Hal’s side to his front, prodded and nudged until he sat astride the naga’s tail like a gymnast’s horse. Dirk could feel more pulses of arousal as he watched Hal puppet the man of his dreams into position. And then Hal appeared again, hooking his chin over Jake’s shoulder, transfixing Dirk again.

“Let me dumb this down for you,” Hal started, placing his hands on Jake’s upper arms. “This is Jake. Jake is good. You love Jake.”

All true things so far, so easy to agree with as Dirk stared into the naga’s eyes. Hal rubbed his hands slowly down and up Jake’s arms.

“Jake is happy. Jake is a pretty boy. Jake is my pretty toy,” Hal continued to explain slowly. The hands rubbed a few more strokes up and down before pushing under his arms to cover his chest. “Jake is happy because he’s my pretty toy.”

The naga’s hands rubbed and pinched at Jake’s nipples until he moaned in luxurious enjoyment. God, what Dirk would give to hear him make that sound again, what he would give to see Jake twist under those hands, played like an instrument, so defenseless, so responsive. And maybe Dirk wanted to _be_ the one played, hands and body pressed so close to him he could just give over control. He could see Hal smiling over Jake’s shoulder before he flicked his tongue out to taste Jake’s cheek again.

“So very happy… Such a pretty, happy toy… Doesn’t that sound like what you want to be, Dirk? My happy, pretty toy?”

He tried to make his mouth move to say something, but the decision on what to say didn’t come out right. Yes, that was the right answer, right? He wanted to say yes? But then why wasn’t that what he said? What could still be holding him back?

Hal didn’t seem to mind. He let his hands reach further down Jake’s body, taking hold of his boxers and tugging them down far enough for Jake’s heavy erection to spring free.  
  
“Go ahead, look at his cock,” Hal ordered, and Dirk didn’t need any extra incentive to obey, dropping his gaze to his lover’s dick, wrapped in Hal’s hand. Then he started to pump it lazily, up and down in a slow metronome.

“Now Jake… why don’t you tell Dirk some of what you’ve learned about being my toy?” Hal said, his other hand trailing up to caress Jake’s jaw. “Pretty boys are pretty toys.”  
  
Jake’s voice started up again as he groaned, “Pretty boys are pretty toys…”

“Pretty toys are pretty boys.”  
  
“Pretty toys… are pretty boys…”

“Pretty boys are pretty toys are pretty boys are pretty toys…”  
  
And Dirk quickly lost track of where the sentences ended and began, just that they all kept perfect time with Hal’s hand on Jake’s cock. Up and down and up and down, pretty boys are pretty toys are pretty boys are pretty toys are… Trapped beneath the coils, Dirk’s own cock pressed against the restraints, almost in a way that let Dirk feel some stimulation if he bucked his hips. Fuck, that felt good. _Pretty boys are pretty toys are pretty boys…_

“Can you say it with him, Dirk?”

“P—Pretty toys r’pretty boys are pr’tty toys…” He tried, his sleepy mouth doing very little to enunciate clearly, but those were the words come out of his mouth, the same as the words in his head. Was there room for anything else? Really didn’t feel like it.

“Say it like you mean it, Dirk,” Hal ordered. “Jake, show him how it’s done.”

And Jake’s voice picked up in volume, his recursive mantra spilling from his lips. Hearing Jake set the pace said made it so much easier for Dirk to stay on rhythm, and joining his voice with one he loved made this all feel so inexplicably _right._ Dirk watched Hal’s hands take hold of Jake’s hips and start to roll them, pulling them back and then pushing them forward again. Jake got louder as he started to moan between his words, but Dirk could pick up the slack. Eyes trained on Jake’s hips and maybe a little drool spilling from his mouth, he stayed the course. “...pretty toys are pretty boys are pretty toys are pretty boys are pretty toys are pretty boys…”

It kind of looked like Hal was trying to fuck Jake. Dirk wished he would. And then Dirk wished Hal would fuck him. His skin burned and his cock ached and he just could not stop staring at Hal and Jake, entwined and rocking together like something straight out of a fantasy.

Hal raised one hand and gently closed Jake’s mouth, leaving him to moan against his sealed lips. Dirk kept up the mantra on his own for another minute before the tip of Hal’s tail closed his mouth and silenced him, too.

“Dirk, I have a question for you. If you’re a pretty boy, then what does that also make you?”  
  
The tail tip moved enough for him to speak. “A pretty toy.”  
  
“Are you a pretty boy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So are you a pretty toy?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Are you my pretty toy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Hal smiled, and then with his arms and tail, slid Jake off of his ‘lap.’ Some time after Hal had put Jake there, something long and cock-like had slid out from between Hal’s scales, tapered at the top and thick at the bottom and reddish-pink the whole way down.

“Prove it,” Hal ordered. “Suck me.”  
  
The coils loosened enough for Dirk to lean forward, and without a second though, he did.

He wrapped his lips around the tip of the dick, lapping and sucking and swallowing more and more of it into his mouth. It tasted like dick, and it felt like dick, and Dirk liked sucking dick. As a pretty boy and pretty toy, he felt like this was where he belonged, with an empty head and a full mouth.

As he sucked, Hal sounded pleased with him, hissing and gasping and using his body to pose Dirk the way he wanted: the human’s body held nearly parallel to the floor, the coils shifted to let his legs dangle, while Hal pressed forward with his hips into Dirk’s waiting mouth. Dirk relaxed his jaw and let it all happen, glad to be used and grateful to feel so good. He even had a little bit of space to buck his hips and make his cock nudge Hal’s solid, muscular coils. Maybe eventually he’d get off on that. That sounded just perfect, a cock sliding between his lips and down his throat with his own rubbing against Hal’s tail.

After a while—maybe not much while, but Dirk had lost track of what time was—the sounds above Dirk changed. Hal wasn’t hissing or groaning anymore as Dirk sucked him. And that felt weird, because Dirk was a good, pretty toy, was he doing something wrong? Keeping his tongue swirling around that gorgeous cock and then see if he could investigate the problem.

First of all, there were new sounds. Wet sounds, like… other lips? The fuck? He rolled his eyes up higher in his head to try and see Hal—that kind of burned, forcing his eyes up so high—but with determination, Dirk made it through. Hal was there, and to his side, Jake was there, arms around Hal’s shoulders. And they were kissing.

“Mngnghff!” Air in Dirk’s lungs pushed forward, voice carrying with it, promptly muffled by Hal’s cock, as the rest of his body flexed against the snake’s muscles. Still, it got Hal’s attention. The tip of his tail eased around Dirk’s neck and slid him back.

“Now what’s this about? I thought you were my pretty toy?” Hal’s tail continued shifting, pulling Dirk’s face up level to his again. His eyes locked with Hal’s swirling ruby-reds and any hint of discomfort melted out of his brain. “Did something spook you, pretty boy?”

“Uhhh…” As Dirk stared into Hal’s eyes again, he couldn’t get purchase on his own thoughts. Why did he have that vocal burst? In protest? In encouragement? In passion? Like a bubble popped, Dirk just couldn’t recall why he had moved. It was all like a muscle spasm, gone as soon as it started.

“You don’t even know. That’s adorable,” Hal said with a smile, reaching his hand low to rub Dirk’s crotch. He gasped, fingers twitching aimlessly as Hal’s coils held the rest of his body totally still, totally at his mercy. “Can there be anything wrong in the world when my pretty toy feels this good?”

Dirk groaned again, unable to articulate his agreement with Hal. At this point, Hal’s words just felt like thoughts inside his head, like they had always been there in the first place.

“Sounds like you’re with the program, but a little reinforcement couldn’t hurt,” Hal decided. His tail started to shift and change again, freeing his arms and sliding a solid coil between his legs. Then something heavy pressed on Dirk’s back, warmer than Hal’s tail, and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

_Jake…_

As if Jake’s presence near his back wasn’t enough, the weight of him leaned Dirk forward, pressing his cock against the tail between his legs. That felt good. A loop of tail created a chest-rest for Dirk to lean against as Hal started to rock Dirk, encouraging him to rub against the coil between his legs. Jake listened to the motion too, and started to press his own cock against Dirk’s ass. With Jake’s puffs of desire in his ear, Dirk answered them, moaning and humping for everything he thought he was worth.

“Now this is lovely,” Hal said, his eyes still glowing and pulsing and drawing Dirk in. “Like I should have been playing with the both of you from the start. Really, Dirk’s fault for wearing those glasses. Knew I’d need some leverage to get those off, but I digress. What matters is, we’re here, and I have two lovely toys… isn’t that right?”  
  
Dirk heard Jake answer, “Right,” and then his own voice copied him. How could anything be wrong in the world? Here was Jake, and Dirk’s head was empty, and his body felt good. This was the life of a happy, pretty toy.

The roll of Hal’s tail set a pace that made Dirk’s blood simmer, feeling better and better, until he felt a rising crest that made Dirk press harder, rub faster, until the moment the very end of Hal’s tail wrapped around his neck firm enough to feel, but not tight enough to choke.

“Now’s not the time for that sort of thing,” Hal scolded him, and Dirk felt a deep shame for displeasing Hal. A plaything should have fun when played with, but this was _Hal’s_ game. Hal thought for him. Hal controlled him. And Dirk liked it that way.

The tail as a whole started to shift again, lowering Dirk to the floor and leaving Jake beside him. Dirk had no will to actually look around, but in his field of vision Hal encircled them loosely, creating a low wall with his own body.

_Like a playpen…_

“Okay, boys…” Hal said, coming to a rest and lying on his own tail. “Jake. How many clothes is Dirk wearing?”  
  
Jake turned his head in Dirk’s direction, looking him over. He kind of babbled for a minute to answer Hal’s question, apparently not sure how numbers worked or what different articles of clothing were called. But Hal’s question made Dirk aware of his clothes again. He had a tank top on, and jeans, and _boots_ , fuck. Why was he so clothed? Jake had his cock hanging outside of his boxers and even _that_ seemed too clothed.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Jake. Do you want Dirk to be naked?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Jake groaned.

“Then hop to it, Jake. Strip him. And feel free to kiss him if you want.”

Jake felt free. And Dirk felt free, with Jake lying on top of him and pawing at his clothes and kissing him like he was trying to fuse with Dirk’s body. Jake really didn’t have a good grasp of how clothing worked anymore, but Dirk didn’t care. It was actually kind of distracting, for Jake to tug on clothes in nearly random directions. Still, so long as Jake kept kissing him, Dirk couldn’t care less.

“You stupid adorable mammals. Hands at his hips, take the fabric, pull it up. There you go.”  
  
Hal’s guidance finally allowed Jake to defeat Dirk’s tank top. The belt needed hints, too. And so did his boots. And by then, Jake had enough instinct to understand pants went _down_ and boxers went _down_ until Dirk could press all of his naked skin against Jake, kissing with abandon along his mouth and jaw and basically anywhere he could reach.

“Hey, Dirk.” Hal called to him from the sidelines. “Get rid of Jake’s boxers.”  
  
And an electric thrill of _yes_ traveled down Dirk’s spine, like a mission, like a compulsion. He found in him forgotten strength to resist his husband’s kisses and obey Hal’s order. It was just so easy, natural, satisfying, to do as Hal said, just anything he wanted, as player and plaything. And how could Dirk even consider questioning him, when following his orders gave him Naked Jake, who Dirk promptly resumed kissing. Warm, home, love, joy—

“Now if you two are done humping like bunnies, I have some ideas about what you should be doing.” Hal slithered down from his perch to insinuate himself between the humans. He had one of his hands lightly stroking that tapered cock, and seeing it again made Dirk’s jaw drop a little wider. Did Hal want him to suck that again? He’d be very happy to obey.

But, Hal had other ideas. He reached out and placed a hand on Dirk’s head, but twisted him to lean down in front of Jake’s cock. Oh, this worked too. This worked very well. With barely any encouragement, Dirk opened his mouth wide and took Jake’s thick and familiar dick into his mouth, lapping and sucking with everything he had. He heard Jake’s cries in response, so familiar but so rare, Jake could scream like hell but it took so much to make him this vocal… Actually, Dirk had no idea if he was moaning, too. Just having cock in his mouth brought waves of bliss through his fuzzy brain, practically as good as when Hal had him rubbing himself on his tail.

And speaking of that tail, Dirk felt the tip trace around his torso, encircling him again—once, then twice, and then three times. Then fed around the spool of Dirk’s body, the tip continued forward, wrapping up enough of Jake to keep him secure and close enough for Dirk to suck off. And it _kept going,_ the scales sliding over Dirk’s body making delicious goosebumps rise on his skin. Now the tail gave Dirk somewhere to rest his arms near Jake’s hip. And it shifted them all slightly higher, Jake standing and Dirk lying down, suspended in the net of Hal.

Then something phallic pressed between Dirk’s cheeks. He started, but hands reached forward and combed through his hair. “Shhhh,” he heard Hal’s voice say. “Pretty boy, pretty toy. Just playing with you, pretty boy. Relax and let me in.”  
  
Dirk keened in the back of his throat, his body losing tension as his eyelids fluttered shut. _Relax for Hal. Let him in._ And when Hal pressed his cock forward, into Dirk’s ass, he just shivered and relaxed more. The intrusion felt mild, manageable—Dirk and Jake had been fucking more than usual, the excitement of marital coitus and all—and Hal’s cock came thin at the tip, but as he pushed deeper, and then deeper still, Dirk started to groan against Jake in his mouth.

“Reminder to all parties involved…” Hal said, his words growing breathy as he pushed more of himself into Dirk. “No one cums until I do.”  
  
“Yes,” Jake agreed, and Dirk moaned. It put together in his head that Jake was probably staring right at Hal, right into his eyes. _Fucking lucky_. Dirk just had his memory of those rippling red eyes, playing on his eyelids as he buried his nose in Jake’s pubes.

The pressure behind him got harder, fuller, fuck Hal’s cock was _long,_ filling Dirk deeper than he expected, and he didn’t even have the space to scream about it the way he wanted. All he could do was huff and whine around Jake’s cock and listen to the way Jake wailed. Minutes of agonizing pleasure passed until Dirk felt Hal’s scaly ‘hips’ flush to his ass. Hal hissed some more, an alien sound of enjoyment he still recognized.

And then Hal pulled back and snapped forward. Dirk grunted as the tail around him failed to serve as a shock absorber, and it just forced Jake’s cock deeper into his mouth. _Fuck_. He couldn’t even brace for it to happen again, it just did, and he took it, all tension absent from his body at Hal’s command. He just couldn’t move, couldn’t think, only feel and obey and let this pleasure crackle through his body like a feedback loop. He was going to catch fire and burn as the happiest man alive.

It never really got comfortable, but Dirk got used to it, finding more pleasure in the burn in his overstretched limbs. He wanted to be writhing, squirming, screaming, but everything held him so tight, so restrained… like Hal had a hold of his toggle so tight Dirk couldn’t even move without direction. He was just bound there, helpless and happy, listening to Jake’s shouts and Hal’s hissing.

After time passed, Hal picked up the pace and started to shove, hot and rough, deep into Dirk’s body as he could. Dirk felt the slap of his scaled skin against his ass and thighs, tears and drool leaking from his face at how much of Hal’s cock he could feel inside, held inescapably tight and left to feel every single twitch as Hal finally ground against Dirk’s ass, something hot and wet spurting into him. _God, yes, Hal, please, yes..._

When Hal finally slipped out, Dirk felt his hips sag, losing support he didn’t realize they had. His bonds as a whole sagged lower, and Jake’s cock slipped out for just a minute before Hal let him down and Dirk could greedily pull it back into his mouth.

“Okay, Jake,” Hal said, more tired now but still in control. “You have hands; fuck his mouth ‘til you cum.”

And Dirk’s favorite pair of hands in the world gripped the sides of his skull, pushing Jake’s cock relentlessly into his mouth, and Dirk just moaned and took it. His lips dripped with drool and his eyelids fluttered with the force of it, pain and joy overflowing beyond anything Dirk thought he had the capacity to feel. With just a few more strokes, Jake’s hot, bitter release filled Dirk’s throat, and he struggled to swallow.

Jake finally sat back too, spent and exhausted, but propped up by another heap of Hal’s tail. Dirk felt the coils around his chest pull him backwards into a sitting position, and as they moved, they loosened and slipped away over Dirk’s head. Before gravity took hold of him, Hal’s arms did, pulling Dirk against his chest.

The naga whispered directly into Dirk’s ear, puffs of air and a few flicks of tongue tickling his lobe. “Look into Jake’s eyes and don’t close yours, no matter what.”  
  
“Y—Yes,” Dirk gasped, Jake’s cum still hanging off his lips. He felt his eyes open wide as they met Jake’s, still glassy and vague but staring back.

Then Hal’s hands reached around Dirk’s body, raking light lines up his thighs and to his crotch. His cock still stood, straining, desperate, and Dirk could finally scream the way he wanted, voice hoarse from his throat’s abuse but still strong enough to _wail_ as Hal repeated that tantalizing trace a few more times. And all the while, Dirk kept his eyes on Jake’s face, staring hard as he could.

“Dirk, feel your skin grow more sensitive…” Hal coaxed. “Until you cum just from my hands touching you, anywhere.”  
  
He couldn’t even say yes, he just screamed, mouth hanging open and chest heaving as Hal’s hands traced light lines around his thighs, up to his abs, and back down again. It felt like he was leaving sparks on his skin that all converged in Dirk’s cock, now nearly twitching in desperation to release…

“Call his name.”

“Jake,” Dirk panted, his voice haggard but still trying so, so hard. “Jake, ahhh, _Jake_ !”  
  
Dirk could see Jake blink, and his head shake just a little bit, something approximating light returning to those dazed and dreamy emerald eyes. And when he did, his lips parted just a little bit, and Hal’s hands converged close to his upper thighs again, and then he just couldn’t handle it anymore. He screamed and convulsed as his release hit him, shivery and brilliant and spilling all over his own chest. And all through it, Dirk kept his eyes obediently trained on Jake’s.

“...Dirk?” he heard Jake whisper.

A moment later, Hal’s hand covered Dirk’s eyes. “Now that’s a good, pretty boy… relax now, relax, shhhh…”

And in that artificial darkness, Dirk dropped his head into Hal’s grip, surrendering what little he had left to the naga’s whims.

“Good show all around… Just a few things to clear up and we’ll be done here. Listen to my voice, Dirk. Just listen…”

And he did.

 

* * *

 

Dirk woke buried in the unholy offspring of a bean bag, body pillow, and cement. It was warm and relaxing, supportive, not a bad place to sleep, but there were two _strips_ of it across his chest and he didn’t even have the power to roll over. He tried to stretch and couldn’t do more than flex his toes. The resistance was eventually what pushed Dirk from sleep to waking, because this was _weird_.

He was still in the living room, which was normal, but the presence of an enormous red tail looping every which-way was not. Dirk blinked crusts from his eyes to try and focus better and find Hal’s torso in this mess. He had to follow the red snake for longer than he wanted before he finally found the front end of their surprise guest buried in his own tail, fast asleep.

And Dirk could _remember_ how they got here. Hal in his home, Jake lost in some sex-trance, Hal coaxing Dirk into the same trance, and then far too much indulgent debauchery to bother recounting. It just merged into an x-rated blur in Dirk’s head, and he knew examining any part of it too closely would just bring him shame.

“Hey, Dirk.”

He heard Jake’s voice close to him and managed to turn his head. Jake had his arms free, either by random chance or persistent effort. His hair stuck up at terrible angles, but otherwise he looked healthy, safe, conscious, normal.

He offered Dirk a small smile. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“...Crusty.”

“Yeah. I don’t think mister Hal helped us wash off, the bastard.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Yeah.”

“He’s a _naga_ .” 

“Yep.”  
  
“Hang on, and you remember everything from last night?”  
  
“I think it’s still ‘this evening.’ And… yeah.” A blush bloomed on Jake’s cheeks. “He also, um, returned those missing afternoons to me. All thirteen of them.”

“Thirteen?!”  
  
“I’m so sorry, I never meant to—never would have—I mean, I love you, and I never—”

“Jake, it’s okay. I just lived through what Hal can do myself. I don’t think it’s… resistible in the first place. If he didn’t have my fucking arms pinned I’d be hugging you right now.”  
  
Jake chuckled, and reached his free arms toward Dirk. They could kind of reach around to the other side of his neck, but Jake couldn’t lean any closer.

“So why do you think he’s still here?” Dirk asked, jerking his chin toward the snakeman.

“I think he’s just through with the deception. In fact, I’m plum certain the secrecy was just a ploy to get you riled up in the first place. Hal was trying to push his luck toward the end there, leaving things out of place and having me do risky things you were bound to notice, like shower and forget I’d showered,” Jake explained. “Now that you know about him, I think he’s… through with that.”  
  
Dirk scowled in Hal’s direction, half of him mad that Jake’s theory sound like a child outgrowing his dinosaur phase and the other half mad that he could imagine Hal in an anime making a bold declaration that the subs would translate as ‘I’m done messing around!’ Arrogant and immature and bossy and perverted—

And waking up. Dirk felt the coils around the room start to shift as Hal pulled his own lower body off of his torso, rolled onto his back, and yawned. Jake and Dirk froze, watching Hal, before Dirk remembered what got them in this mess in the first place and turned his face away. Jake followed suit, and they waited until Hal addressed them.

“Oh, come on. I can turn it off.”

Dirk stayed still while Jake risked it, lifting his head, and then saying, “Oh. You’re right.” So Dirk really had no reason to shy away like Perseus faced with Medusa, and he looked up too. When Hal’s eyes weren’t blitzing, he actually had red irises and black pupils, monstrous but also striking.

“Hope you two had a nice nap,” Hal said. “I’m hungry, so I’m gonna go. Same time next week?”

“Uh—what?” Jake said.

“No!” Dirk declared, but then again, he was the one wrapped naked in naga coils after fucking his brains out.

Hal smirked at him. “Right. Totally. Anyway, see ya.”

And Hal moved to the door, starting with his torso and taking every bit of his tail with him one scale at a time. The smooth surface dragged across Dirk’s skin and gave him shivers all over again, cool and heavy and tight. When he felt like he had an opening to escape the coils, he almost regretted taking it—but Jake moved, so Dirk should, too. The humans stayed perched to the side as Hal left and dragged his tail after him. It stayed in the house for nearly a full minute after, draining out of their living room like sand from an hourglass.

Then Hal was gone. Dirk waited a moment longer, glancing to Jake like he wanted to confirm this was actually all over. Jake gave him a weak smile, and then pointed in Dirk’s approximate waist area. Remembering the nakedness, they found their discarded boxers and tugged them on—Dirk cringing through the crunch around his hips and ass—and found their way back to the couch. They stayed apart, but their hands drifted together.

“So… I guess… we can’t live here anymore,” Jake said, more heartbroken than Dirk had ever heard him. That included the times Dirk had broken his heart. And probably the times Jake had broken Dirk’s heart back.

Dirk didn’t answer him for a long time, sitting and tapping his finger on his knee and chewing his lip. A specific piece of something Hal had said the night before returned to him. The naga had Dirk’s persona pegged, the strong, confident planner who was always in control. Hal had bragged that he could make Dirk enjoy being controlled. And as hard as it was to admit, even to himself, Hal had been right.

“I get that,” Dirk answered, choosing his words slowly. “But… maybe we should have a longer talk about this. I mean, we can’t just leave the island. There’s still so much to do.”  
  
Jake looked at him with a delirious mix of shock and hope, and even with everything screaming at Dirk that this was the wrong fucking choice, he couldn’t help but feel happy.


End file.
